Half Of Me
by everybodyluvsStarfire
Summary: Warning never seen da movie Eve left adam for good, she told him she was using him. He goes to get blood & meets Eva. He feels drawn to her. He listens to her band and is hypnotized by her voice. Will she love him? Adam oc
1. Chapter 1

*Adam's P.O.V*

I walked into the hospital. I waited for the guy who supplied me with blood. "Doctor! Please you need to cone with me!" A nurse said, grabbing me. She dragged me to room.

I wasn't able to tell her anything when people pushed a girl in. She was laying on a gurny. She looked to be in pain, but was trying to play it off.

"Mom I'm fine! There just st scratches." I heard her say. But could easily tell it wasn't just scratches. Her arm was twisted, and her leg was was well.

"Uhhh. What happened?" I asked. "Car accident." A nurse said. "Eva! I'm So sorry!" I heard a man said. I saw a man with spiky brown hair. "I'm fine. Really. I'm ok!" She tried.

I looked at her face. She was beautiful. For a human. Her dark hair. Had some blonde in it. Her big Brown eyes was pure. Pale skin, full pink lips.

She had a swollen bump on her forehead.

I examined her. "Well need to get stitches. And your arm is broken and your keg is fractured." I told her.

I knew what to do. I've had to do this a few times before.

As I fixed her up, her innocent eyes, never left my masked face. She fluid flinch and whimper in pain, but other then that.

"You'll have to use a wheelchair." I told her once I was finished. "Can I use crutches?" She asked. "Lets see if you can with one arm." I said, I wanted to see how far she could go.

She looked determined. But she couldn't get far.

She huffed when she had to sit in the wheelchair. "Can I use the crutch when I perform?" She asked. I looked at her.

"You perform?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah. My band and I perform at my uncle's burger shack. You should come. We perform tomorrow. They've got great food. Great people." She said.

I felt a smile form on my face, though, she couldn't see it.

"I'd like that." I said. She smiled at me. "Great." She reached over, I flinched. "It's ok. I'm not going to bite." She teased.

She grabbed my pen then grabbed my hand. She took the glove off, and started to write on it.

"Here you go. We perform at around eight." She said. I nodded, trying to get over the sparks that was going off from my hand. She blushed a bit.

She was rolled out and then she was gone.

I felt... empty again... sad that she was gone.

I got my blood and went home thinking about her.

Evangeline.


	2. Evangeline' s Voice

,I walked to the burger place that I had been told about. I got a table by the stage. "Eva you ok? I heard. I looked and saw the girl from the hospital.. Evangeline. She was wearing a black and white dress.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just help me up please." She said. A few guys helped her onto the stage. Others went to their instruments.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to Mike's Burgers! We are 'The Fall Out Of Plush'! The first song is 'Titanium'" She said.

The music started then she started singing.

"' You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized

But all your bullets ricochet

Shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

[Chorus:]

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

[Chorus:]

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

[Chorus:]

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium!'"

I was hypnotized by her voice.

"The next song is called 'Half Of Me' I wrote it for my fiance. Who as everyone knows died in the line of battle." I saw her eyes water. And heard her voice break a bit.

I also felt jealousy in me.

"Please enjoy." She said. Then the guitarist started strumming.

"' Where did you go?

Where did you go, my mistery

You left me alone

You left me to drown in misery

I can't feel no pain

I can't feel nothing but memories

So Where are you now?

Why would you want to leave me to

Go sleep in the clouds and dream still shine and down on me

And pieces underneath

Cause half of me is gone

Half of me is gone

Half of me is gone

Half of me is gone

You took my heart

You took the purest part of me

You left me alone

You made me my own worst enemy

Lost in the world

Searching for how we used to be

When you are there

When only you could carry me back to

Where we started

Before I got so brokenhearted

Before you took the best of me

Cause half of me is gone

Half of me is gone

Half of me is gone

Half of me is gone

Baby please wake up

Baby please wake up for me now

Uhhhhh Uh

Uhhhhh Uh'"

Everyone cheered.

That song moved me. It reminded me if myself.

"Thanks y'all! Enjoy the rest of the night. Again we are 'Fall Out Of Plush'" She said. Everyone cheered again.

"Hey there. You new?" It was Evangeline. She was in her wheelchair. "Yes. You did invite me. So here I am." I said. She smiled even more, and she perked up in recognition.

"Hey doc. Glad you could make it." She said, happily.

"Thank you for inviting me. You are very good. Can you tell me about that last song?" I asked. She nodded.

She then told me about how her fiance was a town hero, and a member of the band. She said he died in an ambush. "He was supposed to have come home the week after the attack." Tears have escaped her.

"We was going to get married then. Try to start a family before he was shipped back out. But..." I rubbed her back.

We've both lost someone we loved.

"You will find someone out there and make you feel loved like his was again." I said. But the first thought that came to me was.

'And that person should be me.'

She smiled and sniffed. "Thank you. Sorry for crying like a baby." She said. "I don't mind at all. It's good to cry every now and then." I told her.

"You're a sweet guy. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I need to go. Rides a callin." She joked. I gave her a small smirk. Then she rolled off.

I found myself missing her.


	3. Adam Takes Eve Home

I went to every show she was in. And every time, sang the song 'Half Of Me'. After a while, she no longer had any casts on.

After a show I went to her. "Hi. Um my brother wants me to look for an 'Evangeline'?" I acted. She turned and looked at me. "Doc?" She asked. "No my twin is a doctor. I'm Adam." I said. Somewhat lieing to her.

She held out her hand. "I'm Evangeline. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand. Feeling sparks. "My brother told me about your music. I'm a music producer. And I just saw your performance. And was impressed."

She blushed.

"I would love it if you came to my place and recorded some songs." I said. She grinned. "This isn't an act to kidnap me and rape me then kill me?" She asked. I laughed with her.

Wow that was the first time I've laughed in a very long time.

"No. I would love to work with you." I said. She looked at her watch. "Well I'm off the clock. Um we can head over now if you'd like." I nodded. I saw a band member glaring at me.

I remember him apologizing to her at the hospital. Jealousy?

"Bye guys!" She said, waving. I followed her out.

"Ummm. I don't have a car." She seemed to be embarrassed. "That's ok. If you'd like we can take mine." She nodded.

"Not having a car is nothing to be embarrassed about." I said. She blushed more. I could hear her blood pumping. I could feel my fangs come out.

We finally made it to my house.

I rushed her inside. "I'm going to change and get comfortable. Please take a seat." She nodded, looking at my instruments in amazement.

I quickly went to drink some blood. Quenching my thirst. I had gotten some on me. So I changed. I left my shirt unbuttoned.

*Eva's P.O.V*

Wow. He's go so much cool stuff!

"Sorry for me keeping you waiting." I heard his deep voice. I turned and my jaw dropped. He now had in a different dark shirt. It was unbuttoned showing his chest. He was lean but had obvious muscles.

I quickly closed my mouth.

"You're fine. I was just admiring your instruments." I said, brushing my finger over a guitar. "Can I?" I asked. He nodded.

I picked it up and sat down. I started strumming. And started to hum. "What song is it?" Adam asked. "Sweet Child Of Mine. By guns and roses." I said. Then giggled.

"My dad and I's song. We love it." I said. He had a small smile.

"I have a music sheet. I think with the right lyrics. You can make it amazing." He said.

"Can you play it?" I asked. He nodded, then got up and hit play. A song came on. I nodded along. It was great.

Instantly, words popped into my head. I quickly pulled out a note pad. "Can you start it over please. I may have something.

He nodded and started it over.

I started writing.

Once it was over I handed it to him. "What you think?" I asked. He nodded. "May I make some changes?" I nodded.

*Adams P.O.V*

I went to the kitchen hours later, to get her a coffee. When I came back she was sound asleep. I smiled at her. She looked so peaceful.

I went over and picked her up and carried her to my room. I tucked her in and fell asleep on the couch


	4. Pete

I woke up in a soft bed. I looked around. Where am I? That's when I remembered last night. Adam. His music.

I sat up. There was a knock on the door. "Ummm. Come in?" I didn't know what to say. Adam walked in. He gave me a small smile. "You seemed tired last night. So I let you sleep." He said.

I gave him a smile.

"Thank you. I should go." I said getting out of the bed. He nodded. "Yeah. Um. If you'd like you can come back and work on that song." Adam said. I gave him a smile.

"I'll come back. How about the band and I come by tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded. "Sure. Nine?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright. Um... I'd hate to ask but... can I get a ride home? I umm. Don't have my licence just yet." I was embarrassed.

All my friends have theirs. And I don't.

"Sure. Just let me get ready." I nodded, and waited. I pulled out my phone. I saw Pete texted me.

'Eve were r u?'

I texted back.

'I went 2 talk 2a producer. Ended up fallen asleep. Headed back

*Adam's P.O.V*

I put on a black shirt. People say that vampires can't go out in the sunlight. Which was true until a few years ago. Now we can. It's hard to explain why we can.

I walked out and we left. She directed me to where she lived. When I pulled up, I saw a boy sitting on the front steps. She looked at me.

"Thank you for the ride. Um I'll see you later?" I nodded. She smiled and hugged me. I froze, but then returned the hug. Embracing her warmth. The smell of her sweet blood hit me again.

I don't want to hurt her so I pulled away.

She waved at me as she left.

*Pete's P.O.V*

I saw a car pull up. Finally she's here. I saw a guy in the car with her. They spoke, and she hugged him. Jealousy bubbled in me.

"Hey Pete!" She greeted cheerfully. I gave her a smile. "Hey Eva. Who's that?" I asked. "Oh. His names Adam. He's a recording manager. He's interested in our music. In fact he wants us all to go back to his place to work on a new song tomorrow."

She seemed to have a skip in her step as she went inside.

"Oh? I guess that's cool." I said. She looked at me. "You ok? You should be existed! We may just get famous. Out of the restaurant. Get our name out there." She said. I sighed.

"I'm fine Eva. I just have a headache. That's all. I'm glade your home safely. I'll see you later." I said. She nodded. I left thinking on how much I hated that guy.


End file.
